


Tony's Three Loves

by Hosio, Wolfloner



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Pranks, Silly, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosio/pseuds/Hosio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Tony's loves in life: Math, Coffee, Loki.Just a cute little story of how the three can come together and cause nothing but frustration for the others. :3
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 139
Collections: FrostIron Discord 2020 Summer Exchange





	Tony's Three Loves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuietCanadian9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCanadian9/gifts).



> Quiet! Sorry it took us a few days! >o<  
> We love you dearly!

Tony’s first love had always been math. Numbers allowed him to see the world in a way that made sense. Two and two would always equal four. (At least until the fun sorts of physics got involved.) It was the only thing he and Howard could see eye-to-eye on most days. The only way they could communicate.

And because of that, he had always had a knack for languages. It was all math in the end, after all. He’d even managed to impress Natasha with how easily he could flow from English to French to Russian to Dari.

His second love, introduced to him when he was a teenager, was coffee. At first, it was merely another tool to help him through long nights of inventing. But then Rhodey, amazing, wonderful Rhodey, had offered him a cup of a specialty blend from an Italian cafe run by a sweet old lady. And his life was changed.

Now he knew that coffee didn’t just have to be fuel for his projects; it could taste amazing. It could be something to bond over, to connect over. It could remind the sweet old lady who always smiled so brightly when he and Rhodey came in, of home and friends and family.

Combining these two things meant that Tony knew how to ask for coffee in dozens of other languages.

After that, Tony mostly stopped counting. He had plenty of other loves, of course—Rhodey, Dum-E, U, Pepper, etcetera, and so on. He had a lot of people and organizations that he held near and dear to his heart.

His newest love was as much of a surprise to him as to everyone else.

When Loki had come crashing into their lives, had given speeches and demonstrations that claimed he wanted to rule the world, had threatened their lives, and tossed Tony through a window, none of them would have ever expected the two of them to form an unlikely friendship. Or the romantic relationship that would follow.

Of course, that was before Tony realized that Loki _got_ _him_ in a way that few others did. Loki understood Tony’s love of math and machines. He was happy to share his magic, to show that it, too, ran on the same principles he was used to if one only dug deep enough.

And, most importantly, Loki shared his love of _fun._ They took every opportunity to enjoy life together. Whether that meant indulging Tony’s love of coffee, Loki’s love of Midgardian arts, or their shared love of increasingly ambitious sex acts, as long as they were together, it was all _perfect._

So, when Tony asked Loki to teach him some of the Asgardian language, Loki readily agreed. With one caveat: use that knowledge to mess with Thor.

The first phrase Tony mastered? “Where can I get some coffee?”

Which lead to the hilarious and horrifying realization that coffee—at least as he knew it—wasn’t a _thing_ on Asgard. He and Loki managed to work around it, though. First, by finding the most similar plants they could, and then by testing each one. Could the beans grow on Midgard? Could they be roasted? Were they safe for human consumption? And for the ones that passed those tests: did they provide energy? Did they _taste_ good?

From there, they had a word that would if nothing else, get the point across. Bonus, he could now ask for coffee on two of the nine realms. And he had Loki’s assurance that they could try to find alternatives for the remaining seven. 

It took six months for the opportunity to present itself. Thor seemed to be taking his role as prince seriously and spent a lot of his time traveling the realms, learning to be a decent leader. It was a welcome change, judging by how much more relaxed Loki had become as of late.

Besides, better late than never.

One morning he and Loki dragged themselves to the communal kitchen. Thor was regaling the others with tales of his latest adventures. Natasha was listening intently. Bruce was flipping pancakes. And Steve was… Well, it looked like omelets. More importantly. Tony could _smell_ that coffee had been made. But Clint had beaten them to the punch and had wandered off with the entire carafe. 

“Oh, come on!” He groused. Then, as soon as he knew he had Thor’s attention, _“I need some fucking coffee.”_

Thor stopped mid-story and stared at him with wide eyes. Oh yeah, taking the time to perfect unaccented Asgardian was absolutely worth it for Thor’s sputtering sound.

Loki giggled joyfully behind him. 

“The Aesir do not lower themselves to such profanity,” Thor claimed, which only made Loki laugh harder.

“You are so full of shit,” Loki grinned, his green eyes shining brightly. He gave Tony a quick kiss, “You just made my fucking _year,_ love.”

“I’m glad,” Tony chuckled. “But also, I really do need some fucking coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful art provided by the lovely [@Hosio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosio).


End file.
